


One More Grimes

by WalkerKiller21



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating Lori Grimes, Childbirth, F/F, F/M, Lori Grimes Bashing, M/M, Minor Lori Grimes/Shane Walsh, Mpreg, Past Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerKiller21/pseuds/WalkerKiller21
Summary: Jasper Grimes is the 22 year old son of Rick Grimes and the Deceased Dominic Beckett. Jaspers Bearer died when he was born, and his father had to raise him all alone at the Young Age of 16. Sometime later in life, His father met Lori Callander, and got her pregnant. They married and it seemed life was miserable from that point on.The only light in his life was his baby brother, Carl. Now, the dead are walking and Jasper is waiting by his father's bedside in the abandoned Hospital.





	1. Chapter 1

Full name:  _ **Jasper Dominic Grimes**_

Age:  _ **22**_

Height:  _ **6"3**_

Family:  _ **Rick Grimes (Father), Dominic Beckett (Bearer-Deceased), Lori Grimes (Step-mother), Carl Grimes (Half-brother)**_


	2. Days gone By

_**~3rd pov~** _

 

 

 

                 Bugs chittered as a lone cop cruiser rolled down a deserted intersection. The brakes of the Cruiser squeaked as it came to a stop and the trunk popped open as the engine stopped. The driver side door opened, revealing a man in a sheriff's uniform. The passenger exited the car, revealing a young man with blue eyes and black hair. They walked around to the back of the cruiser and took an empty gas van from the trunk as a bird cawed in the distance. 

 

 

 

                        Together, the two maneuvered their way around burnt out cars and overturned Diesel trucks until they got to the gas station nearby. Birds chirped as the two gently made their way down the grassy hill leading to the gas station. "No gas." The younger of the two states, pointing out the sign to his older companion. 

 

 

 

               Abandoned cars and children's toys littered the grass, long forgotten by those who once had need for them. Flies buzzed around the corpse of a woman in a nearby car, the woman in a similar state to the body in the next car over. The older man tugged his younger companion Along, pulling him away from the gruesome scene. 

 

 

 

                    The older man dropped to his knees upon hearing shuffling feet, and peered under a nearby car. Seeing little dirty feet clad in bunny slippers shuffle by, he shot to his feet. "Little girl? I'm a policeman. Little girl?" He spoke, reaching out a hand to the young blonde figure. The younger man placed a hand on his shoulder, an uneasy look on his face. "Dad, I don't think thats--.." the figure finally turned.

 

 

 

 

                   Glazed green eyes peered back at them from a pale face. A chunk of her cheek had been ripped away, revealing rotting little teeth and dried black blood. Pulling out his knife, the younger man went to thrust it into the little walkers forehead, when the older man leveled the barrel of his gun with her forehead and pulled the trigger. 

 

 

 

 

                A loud bang erupted as what used to be a little girl fell back against the pavement in a splatter of blood, bullet hole right in the middle of her forehead. The two stared at the body in shock as the older slowly brought his gun down. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

            "What's the difference between men and women?" Rick asked his Partner. "This a Joke?" Shane questioned. "No, I'm serious." Rick spoke, dipping a fry into the ketchup from his burger.  

 

        "Well, I've never met a woman who knew how to turn off a light. They're born thinking the switch only goes one way--.. on. They're struck blind the second they leave a room. I mean every woman I ever let have a key, i swear to God, its like i come home, house all lit up." Shane spoke as Rick chuckled in the drivers seat.

 

 

            "And my job, you see, because my chromosomes happen to be different--... is I've then gotta walk through that house, turn off every single light this chick left on." Shane ranted, giving his friend a look. "Is that right?" Rick questioned. "Yeah, baby. Mmm... Oh, Reverend Shane is preaching to you now, boy." Shane chuckled. 

 

 

 

                  "Then, this same chick mind you, she'll bitch about global warming. You see, this is when Reverend Shane wants to quote from the guy gospel and say, ' _Darling, maybe you and every other pair of boobs on this planet just figure out the light switch goes both ways, maybe we wouldn't have so much damn global warming._ '" Shane rants. 

 

 

 

                      "You say that?" Rick questioned, doubtful. "Mmm. Yeah, well, a polite version," Shane Laughed, "but still man, that earns me this look of loathing you would not believe. And that's when the excorsist voice pops out. ' _You sound just like my damn father! Always bitching about the power bill!_ '"

 

 

 

 

 

                   "And what do you say then?" Rick asked around a French fry. "I know what I want to say. I want to say, ' _Bitch, you mean to tell me you've been hearing this your entire life and you're still too damn stupid to turn off a switch?_ '" Shane snapped, before laughing.  "You know I don't actually say that though."

 

 

 

                 "That would be bad." Rick chuckled. "Yeah, I go with the polite version there too." Shane murmured. "So how's it with Lori and Jasper, Man?" He added after a moment. "They're good--.... good at turning off lights. I'm the one who sometimes forgets." Rick sighed, absentmindedly chewing on a fry. "Not what I meant." Shane stated, giving Rick a Look. 

 

 

            "We didn't have a great night." Rick snapped, shooting Shane a look. "Hey look, man, I may have failed to amuse with my sermon, but I did try. The least you could do is--... speak." Shane told him.

 

 

 

               "That's what she always says. ' _Speak. Speak._ ' You'd think I was the most closed-mouth son of a bitch ever to hear her tell it." Rick snapped, rubbing his chin. "Do you Express your thoughts? Do you share your feelings, that kind of stuff?" Shane questioned with a grin. 

 

 

 

              "Thing is, lately, whenever I try, everything I say makes her impatient, like she really didn't wanna hear it after all. It's like she's pissed at me all the time and I don't know why." Rick sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Is she gettin' better with Jasper?" Shane asked, thoughts drifting to Rick's older son. 

 

 

 

                "Not a damn bit. The one thing I asked of her when we got married, was to try her best to be a mother to him. The kid Graduated high school early at 15, and now he's in Med school. I couldn't be prouder. But Lori just doesn't give a damn." Rick growled softly.

 

 

 

 

                 They sat in silence for a moment before the radio crackled to life. " _All available Units, high-speed pursuit in progress. Linden county units request local assistance. Highway 18 eastbound. GTA, ADW, 2-17, 2-4-3. Advise extreme Caution._ " the Cruiser's engine roared to life as the siren began blaring. As they pulled away, Shane leaned out the window and tossed their forgotten lunch in the garbage. 

* * *

 

 

 

               Crows picked meat off the carcass of an orange cat as two Cruisers sped down the highway, sirens blaring. " _Suspexts are two Male caucasians. Be advised they have fired upon police officers. One Linden County police officer is wounded._ " the cruisers screeched to a halt as the trunk popped open. Shane threw open his door, raced around to the back and pulled the road spikes out of the trunk. 

 

 

 

 

                        Rick and Shane spread the spikes out across the road before getting back in their cruiser and pulling back to a safe distance with the other Cruiser. "Sounds like they chasing those idiots up and down every backroad we got." One officer spoke as they prepared themselves to deal with the matter at hand. "Maybe we'll get on one of those video shows, like 'Worlds craziest Police Chases'. What do you think?" Another officer asked. 

 

 

 

                "What I think, Leon, is that you need to focus. Make sure you have a round in the chamber and your safety off." Rick snapped, still frustrated by the earlier Conversation. Leon cast a look at Rick before checking the chamber and using his thumb to turn the safety off on his gun. 

 

 

 

 

 

                    Two cop cruisers chased after a blue two door car as it swerved along the road, sirens blaring and Engines revving. The tires of the blue car blew out as it hit the road spikes, the cars back end going up into the air as it skidded along the asphalt. The car flipped a multitude of times before coming to a stop upside down, losing glass and multiple other things along the way.

 

 

 

              The passenger door was pushed open and a balding, mustached,  pot-bellied man wielding a gun crawled out. Gunfire erupted from both sides. "Ah!" Rick yelled as he went down. "Rick!" Shane yelled. Blood erupted from multiple bullet holes in the mans chest as he fell to the grass, unresponsive. 

 

 

 

 

                   The gunfire never seemed to stop as another man popped up from the driver side, shotgun in hand. It wasn't long before he too was gunned down. "Rick!" Shane yelled, walking over to his friend. "I'm alright!" Rick gasped, struggling to his feet. "I saw you get tagged man, that scared the hell outta me." Shane spoke as he neared. 

 

 

 

             "Me too." Rick gasped. "That son of a bitch shot me. You believe that?" He asked. "What? It catch you in your vest?" Shane questioned. "Yeah." Rick spoke. No one saw the third man crawling out of the wreckage. "Shane, you do not tell Lori or Jasper that ever happened. Do you hear me--.... Ah!" This time, Rick went down in a spray of blood as the third man fired off a shot. 

 

 

 

               Shane fired off a shot, catching the man in the chest. "No no no no no." Shane chanted, collapsing to his knees by his best friends side. "He's hit! Leon! You get that ambulance down her and you do it now!" Shane yelled as he put pressure on the wound. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

                 The ventilator hissed and the heart monitor beeped as Shane stood over his best friend. "Hey, bud. We're still here. Still hanging in. You need to wake up man." Shane murmured, setting the case of flowers on Rick's bedside table. 

 

 

               "I'm sorry man. I know I say the same crap every time I come in here." Shane sighed, his gaze trained on the prone body on the bed. "Jasper finished his residency training today. He's getting his medical license.

* * *

 

 

 

              "I'm proud, Shane, you have no idea." A voice rasped. Jasper cocker his hesd to the side as he pressed his ear to the door of his Fathers room. He heard his fathers muffled voice calling out for Shane before there was a dull thud. Jasper pulled the gurney away from in front of the door and pulled open, only to see his dad lying on the floor. "Nurse! Help!" His father called out. 

 

 

_**~Jaspers Pov~** _

 

 

              Shooting over to my Dads side, I helped him stand. "Jasper?" Dad rasped, blue eyes peering up at me from his hunched over position. I helped dad over to the bathroom, where he turned the tap on and drank from it greedily. Once he was finished, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stared at his reflection in the mirror.

 

 

 

                 "Where is everyone? What happened? Dad questioned. "Dad, not too long ago, the world went to hell. People started dying but they didn't stay dead. When they came back, they started tearing apart the living." I stated as simply as I could. Dad stared at me in disbelief before hobbling out of room 450. Following him out of the room, I heard the familiar hum of the lights as they flickered on and off. 

 

 

 

 

 

                           Helping my father down the hall, I helped him step over the papers and other things that littered the hallway. Dad searched the Receptionists desk and found some matches. Lighting one, he used it to look once more before the flame went out. I followed him to a set of double doors and peered through one of the small windows. 

 

 

 

                 Lying a few feet away from us was what used to be nurse Edna. Her blonde hair was matted with dried blood, her skin pale and blood spattered. Her blue scrubs hung off her body in tatters. Something, quite possible one of the undead, had come along and eaten all the meat from her chest down, leaving nothing but bloodied bones and blood soaked scraps of clothes. 

 

 

 

 

 

                     I followed my dad down the hall, stepping over papers and various other things, ignoring the bullet holes that littered the walls and the pool of blood by the door of a room. We came to the cafeteria doors, which had been chained shut with a plank of wood slid through the door handles. Painted on the door was a warning that I would obey. 

 

 

 

 

                  The chain rattled softly, long fingers pushing through the door to grasp at the chain as groans could be heard. Dad pushed away from the doors and almost ran down the hall with me following behind him. Pushing open the door to the stairwell, we used dad's matches for light, using a new one each time the flame of the last one went out. We finally reached the exit door, and pushed it open.

 

 

 

 

              Stepping out into the ambulance bay, we were met with the sight of dozens of dead bodies wrapped in white sheets. Men, women, children and elderly people. "What--?" Dad gasped, shakily making his way down the stairs. "The military started killing the people in the hospital. It didn't matter if they were infected or not. Men, women, children it didn't matter." I spoke softly as I tugged dad passed the graveyard that used to be the ambulance bay.

 

 

 

 

                    I helped dad climb up the grassy hill leading the abandoned remains of a military camp. We walked around the items scattered across the parking lot and began walking down the street. Upon reaching the park, dad found a red bike that would make it easier for him to get home. A few feet away from the bike was the top half of a body, skin greying and decayed. 

 

 

 

 

              It turned towards us, the skin around its mouth gone, low snarls and growls weakly coming from it. Picking dad up from the ground where he'd fallen, I helped him mount the bike. He took off at a slow pace, allowing me to jog after him. Once we reached our home, he dismounted the bike and scrambled up the stairs. "Lori! Lori? Carl. Carl!" Finally, dad collapsed in the living room. 

 

 

 

                   "Is this real? Am I here?" He asked, sobbing. Standing, he walked outside and sat on the steps. Staying in the house I searched out my duffle bags. I had two. One held clothes, and the other held various medications. Grabbing them, I started to walk back outside. A dull thud caught my attention, and I raced outside. A young boy, about Carl's age, had nailed dad in the face with the business end of a shovel. "Dad!" I yelled, just as a shot went off. My head snapped up, looking across the yard. A Walker collapsed to the ground, as an older man raced over 

 

 

 

 

                          "He say something? I thought I heard him say something!" The older man spoke. "He called me Carl." The young boy stated nervously. "Son, you know they don't talk." The older man told his son softly, before kneeling next to my father. "Hey mister, what's that bandage for? What kind of wound?" The man asked, pointing his pistol at my dad. 

 

 

 

                "He got shot! Leave him alone!" I told him, angry that this man was pointing a gun at my dad.

* * *

 

 

 

 

                I followed dad out of the house, followed by Morgan and Duane. "Are we sure they're dead? I have to ask at least one more time." Dad questioned Morgan as we walked down the steps. "They dead. Except something in the brain." Morgan replied as we approached the figure of a Walker sitting up against a white picket fence. 

 

 

 

                    Hissing, it stood and dad swung the bad at its head repeatedly until it went down. Dad went down on one knee, clutching at his side. "Y'all alright?" Morgan questioned. "I need a moment." Dad responded. Once dad had recovered, I helped him up from the ground and we made our way into our house. "They're alive. My wife and Son." Dad spoke, looking around the room. "At least they were when they left."

 

 

 

                       "How can you know?" Morgan asked doubtfully. "I found empty drawers in the bedroom. They packed some clothes. Not a lot, but enough to travel." Dad responded. "You know someone could've just stolen them clothes?" Morgan asked dad. 

 

 

            "You see the framed photos on the walls? Some random thief take those too?" Dad asked as Morgan sat in a chair, smiling. "Photo albums. My wife-... same thing. I was packing survival gear and here she was grabbing photo alhums." Morgan spoke with a pained gasp. 

 

 

 

                     "That reminds me," Dad spoke, turning to me, "Why aren't you with them?" Sighing, I placed my head in my hands. "I came home after I escaped the hospital and they were just gone. I decided that I wasn't gonna try to find 'em, and decided I'd just stay with you in case you woke up." I answered truthfully.

 

 

 

 

          Dad narrowed his eyes at the thought of Lori and Shane easily abandoning me. Standing, he made his way into he and Lori's bedroom and began rifling through drawers, looking for anything of use. A pained sound had Morgan, Duane and I running to the room. We were met with the sight of Dad standing near Lori's bedside table, a thick packet of papers clenched in his grasp. 

 

 

 

 

               Nearing him, I discovered that the papers were divorce papers, dated long before dad was ever in a coma. The second paper was a petition for full custody. Inside the drawer was further evidence of Lori and her Misdeeds. She had multiple pictures of her and various other men in numerous sexual situations. Shane was even in some of them. Pushing the drawer close, I helped him sit on the bed. 

 

 

 

 

               "I never knew," he gasped, tears gathering in his eyes, "she always kept that drawer locked." I felt an intense rage I'd never felt before at my fathers continued suffering. Dad shot up from the bed, grabbing a pen, and signed everything but the custody arrangement. "What Lori wants, Lori gets." He snapped gruffly. 

* * *

 

 

 

              "Conserve your ammo. It goes faster than you think. Especially at target practice." Dad advised as we exited the back of the police station. I felt considerably better, having had a warm shower. "Duane, take this to the car." Morgan ordered, handing his son a duffle bag. 

 

 

                     "Are you sure you won't come along?" Dad asked Morgan as he set his duffle bag on the ground. "A few more days. By then, Duane will know how to shoot and I won't be so rusty." Morgan explained. Dad pulled the backdoor of the cruiser open and I began loading our things inside. 

 

 

 

                     Everything got quiet and I stood, turning to see a Walker limping it's way over to us from the other side of the fence. "Leon Basset?" Dad murmured as it drew closer. "I can't leave him like this." He added after a moment, staring at the husk of a man he used to work with. "You know they'll hear the shot?" Morgan asked. "It won't be a shot." I argued, pulling my knife free from its sheath. 

 

 

 

                         Pushing the blade through the fence, it sunk into Leon's forehead, the growls and snarls instantly quieting. Yanking it free, we watched as the Walker sunk to the ground, no longer moving. I cleaned the blood off the blade on my Jeans and got into the passenger seat of the cruiser. "Let's go Dad!" I called, feeling drained. 

 

 

               Dad drove until he stopped at the spot where he'd gotten the bike from. Sitting in the passenger seat, I leaned my head out the window and watched him. Walking until he met the Walker from earlier, he knelt down beside it and pointed his python to huts head. I couldn't hear what was said, but dad spoke to it quietly for a moment before he pulled the trigger. 

 

 

 

 

                       With a loud bang, its body went limp. Within minutes he was back in the car and we were driving out of town. "Broadcasting on emergency channel. Will be approaching Atlanta on Highway 85. Anybody reads, please respond." Rick spoke into the radio, casting a quick glance to his son who sat in the passenger seat, fast asleep. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

                 In a Makeshift camp, the CB radio Crackled to life. "Hello? Hello?" A mans voice questioned. "Can anybody hear my voice?" The voice asked again. A blonde girl ran over, dropping her haul of sticks and grabbed it. "Hey. Hello? Yes I can hear you, you're coming through, over." She spoke into it. 

 

 

 

                 "If anybody reads please respond." The mans voice stated once more. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

                I woke up with a small yawn as dad pulled the cruiser to a stop on the side of the road. "What's wrong?" I asked as we stopped. "Out of gas." Dad responded. Dad pulled down the sun visor and pulled a Puctire from a rubber band. Stuffing it in his pocket, we got out of the Cruiser, grabbed our duffle bags and began walking.

 

 

 

              We walked until we reached a small farm. "Hello? Police officer out here. Can I borrow some gas?" I gave up trying to shush dad after a good minute and found him staring into the window of the living room in barely concealed horror. Walking beside him, I peered into the window and saw the body of a portly man lying in a recliner, the entire top half of his head gone. An elderly woman was sprawled on the floor, a pool of blood under her head. 

 

 

 

 

                 "Some people couldn't handle what the world came to and decided to go out on their own terms." I explained as dad walked off the porch and sat on a stone bench, spitting. He caught sight of a red truck and walked over, pulling the door open, he began searching for the keys. Coming up empty handed, he shut the door to the truck and began walking off. A horse whining stopped him.

 

 

 

               I watched in disbelief as he tried to convince the horse to come with us. Shaking my head, I climbed up after him, the horse easily setting off into a gallop.

* * *

 

 

 

               Birds cawed as an uneasy feeling settled over me as we entered the city. "Something doesn't feel right." I spoke to dad softly as the Horse's hoofs clicked on the Asphalt. Passing a burnt out bus, two walkers emerged, frightening the horse, who whined in fright. "Whoa! Steady. It's just a few. We can handle 'em." Dad spoke reassuringly as we kept going. 

 

 

 

 

                      A crow cawed as we came upon a tank, the bird ripping meat off the corpse of a dead soldier. Faintly, I could hear the sound of a helicopter. Dad kicked the horse into gear and we rounded a corner, only to freeze in shock and fear. Hundreds of the undead stood there, now staring at us. We were soon pulled from the horse as it went down. Dad kicked away a Walker that had gotten too close. "C'mon!" I yelled, crawling under the tank.

 

 

 

 

                Dad began firing off shots, dropping Walker after Walker as they tried to crawl after us. Seeing an opening in the bottom of the tank, I crawled into it. "C'mon" I yelled, pulling dad through. Once he was in, I shut the hatch after him and collapsed against the wall of the tank in exhaustion. 

 

 

 

 

                          "Oh god." Dad Gasped, as he sat next to the body of a dead soldier. Reaching over, he pulled the beretta out of its Holster on the Soldiers hip. All the jostling caused the soldier to seemingly rise from the dead. "No dad!" I yelled as he put fired off his gun, blood erupting from the undead soldiers head. I slammed my hands over my ears, the ringing unbearable. 

 

 

 

                Dad somehow stood and peered through the hatch at the top before climbing back in, closing it after him. The ringing in my ears finally went away, and I slumped to the floor of the tank, staring at the walls of it. The radio crackled, gaining our attention. "Hey you two. Dumbasses in the tank. You two cozy in there?


	3. Guts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Jasper are saved from the tank and sea of Walkers and they meet the Atlanta Gang.

_**~Jasper Pov~** _

 

 

 

                   Staring in shock at the Radio, dad raced to grab it, banging his head along the way. " _Hey, you alive in there?_ " the man asked. "Hello? Hello?" Dad asked into the radio. " _There you are. You had me wondering._ " the man spoke again. "Where are you? Outside? Can you see us?" Dad asked, rapidly firing off questions. 

 

 

               " _Yeah, I can see you guys. You guys are surrounded by walkers. That's the bad news._ " the guy spoke. "Theres good news?" I asked incredulously from my spot on the floor. "Listen, whoever you are, I don't mind telling you, I'm a little concerned in here." Dad spoke into the radio. " _Oh man. You should see it from over here. You'd be having a major freak out._ " the guy spoke again.

 

 

 

 

                   "Got any advise for me?" Dad asked him. " _Yeah, I'd say make a run for it. My way is not as dumb as it sounds. You've got eyes on the outside here. Theres one geek still up on the tank but the others have climbed down to join the feeding frenzy where the horse went down. With me so far?_ " the guy rambled. 

 

 

 

               "So far." Dad spoke. " _Okay. The street on the other side of the tank is less crowded. If you move now while they're still distracted, you have a chance. You got ammo?_ " the guy asked as I began taking inventory of my gun and what ammo it held. "In that dufflebag I dropped out there, and guns. Can I get to it?" Dad asked the man.

 

 

 

                  " _Forget the bag, okay? It's not an option. What do you have on you?_ " the guy questioned him. "A beretta with one clip, 15 rounds. My son has a Glock 19 with 17 rounds." Dad stated, eyes trained on the gun in my hand. He grabbed a grenade off a ledge near the dead soldier and stuffed it in his pocket. 

 

 

 

                   " _Make 'em count. Jump off the right side of the tank, keep going in that direction. Theres an alley up the street, maybe 50 yards. Be there._ " the guy ordered. Climbing to my feet, I pushed open the hatch at the top of the tank Dad climbed out first, taking out a walked with a shovel. 

 

 

 

                    It fell back off the tank with a growl and I climbed out after Dad. Jumping off the right side of the tank, we began running. Gunfire echoed around us as dad and I dropped Walkers when they got to close. Rounding a corner, we ran into an Asian man wearing a red baseball cap. "Whoa! Not dead! Come on!" He yelled, running back down the alley. 

 

 

 

                    Reaching a yellow ladder on the side of a building, we began climbing up it. "What are you doing? C'mon!" The guy yelled at my dad, who stood there dumbly for a moment before climbing up after us. We reached a small catwalk where we rested for a few seconds, all three of us panting and trying to catch our breaths. "Nice moves there, Clint Eastwood. You the new sheriff? Come riding in to clean up the town?" The guy gasped out. 

 

 

 

 

                     "Wasn't my intention." Dad replied, just as winded. "Yeah, whatever. Yeehaw. You're still a dumbass." He spoke as we watched as one Walker seemingly figured out how to climb. "Rick. Thanks. That's my son, Jasper." Dad spoke, gesturing my way. "Glenn. You're welcome." Glenn spoke. 

 

 

 

                      "Well shit." I spoke, staring up at the yellow ladder leading up the side of the building. "Bright side: it'll be the fall that kills us. I'm a half glass full kinda guy." With that, one after the other, we began climbing the ladder until we reached the top. We were led across to another rooftop and to a hatch. "You the one that barricaded the alley?" Dad asked Glenn. 

 

 

 

                  "Somebody did. I guess when the city got overrun. Whoever did it was thinking that not many geeks would get through." Glenn answered as we followed him. Exiting a door, we came out into the alley where four walkers waited. Glenn spoke into his walkie talkie and soon a nearby door burst open, two armored figures with baseball bats appearing.

 

 

 

                   "C'mon!" Glenn yelled at them and just as soon as we were in the door, some blonde woman had a gun to dads head. "You son of a butch! I outta kill you!" She spoke angrily. In an instant, the barrel of my Glock was pressed against her temple. "Get that gun out of my dads face." I ordered. "NOW!" I added, seeing her hesitate. 

 

 

 

 

                   "What makes you think I won't do it, huh?!" Andrea spoke, the Hispanic man having mentioned her name. "Cause you dumb bitch," I growled, "your safety is on. Mine ain't." She let the gun drop to her side and we followed them into the department store where they explained what was going on. A gun firing brought us out of our thoughts. 

 

 

            "Oh no. Was that Dixon?" Andrea gasped. We bury our onto the rooftop, Morales yelling at the man with the gun as he laughed. "You oughta be more polite to a man with a gun." Dixon spoke, jumping down from his perch. Sitting down, I decided to stay out of this and watch the show. Pretty soon Merle had a gun in T-dogs face. Dad took Merle out and handcuffed him to the pipe. 

 

 

 

                   

 


End file.
